Blue Kirby
"Hey I found a piece" "When white Kirby comes to the piece, diet coke will be next to it, and itll be open, then mentos will fall into the diet coke, while I wait at the golf course on a speedy star. When the mentos fall in, BAM the piece is mine. GENIUS!" Making his first crime in Febuary 2014, Blue Kirby is the main antagonist of the air ride series, and White Kirby's longtime enemy. Rivaly with white Kirby Blue Kirby is best known by all the kirbies around the world for being a legendary piece taker. Blue Kirby and white Kirby are rivals which is well known by the other characters. dyna blade says its gay and the shadow star thinks its sexy. Blue sometimes comes up with complicated plans to take one piece, which makes him the legend he is. Favorite stars His favorite star is the shadow star. He also likes the wheelie scooter and the slick star. He hates the winged star. Its just a worse shadow star. Air Ride trading card game COMING SOON SMSB His palette swap is Sapphire Kirby from Kirby Squeak Squad. Blue has a weakness to White Kirbys attacks, but he does effective damage to Brown Kirby and GKAR Purple. Blue is a member of the top 13, the thirteen best fighters of the game, due to him being 12th on the tier list. Moveset Standard Attacks Netural Attack-Blue punches the foe. Punches repeadaly if used rapidly. 2% each hit Forward Tilt-Blue holds his leg forward. 5% Up Tilt-Blue swings his arm from the right to the left upwards. Down Tilt-Blue gets on the Shadow Star and quick spins. Air Ride Pokemon Blue Kirby is a Pokemon in Air Ride Pokemon. He is a water/dark type. Blue Kirby has a base stat total of 675. He has high Special Defense and Speed, but low Attack. His other stats are balanced. Moves Water Pulse Switchareoo Dark Pulse Taunt Project G.K.A.R.S. Blue Kirby will be considered an unlockable 3rd party character in GreenKirby121098s wiki project, Project G.K.A.R.S. He will be unlocked by 300 VS Matches, or clearing Classic mode with 10 characters. This is the exact same methiod you unlock Sonic with in SSBB, and since White, the other 3rd party character, uses extremely similar unlock methiods to Snake, its likely he is a homage to sonic in SSBB. Problem Land Blue Kirby invented problem land so people can suffer from math like he did. however he pretends he loves math, he even makes some of the attractions impossible (EX:Blue Kirby blocked off the winning number in Estimate Valley) He also lies about things he likes in math or his A+ count (EX:"I love Decimals") however Yellow Kirby comes along and tells the truth (EX:"Actually... He got an F-") He also makes tablets so you can play games in attractions like Estimate Land's Estimate Tower. However everyone breaks them by smashing it, throwing it off a cliff, or throwing it away. SSB Wii U and 3ds series "WHAT? NO! Ridley is a Whore! He is way too big for Super Smash Bros and should remain a boss you Blue Piece of crap Blue Kirby is in Every episode. How to make his custom As the 4 kirbys represent one stat, Blue represents Defense. Blue should have 160-170 defense. The current stat is 165. Blue should have a Thistle Jump Protection Badge, as he is designed with Floaty Jumps. His speed stat is -104, so try and do that. For Specials, Netural 1, Side 3, Up 3, and Down 2. He should have a power slot of 26-27, so he has abilities to support speed. The level 2 extra jump, the level 4 high jump, and the level 4 shinespark. Blue is the slow kirby, so the player should approch without dodging, and shield often. In Smash Run, try and collect Speed and Jump if you use this custom. Gallery Blue kirbui.jpg images.jpg blueslickstar.jpg Blue_kirby.jpg Blue Kirby.png WIN_20150606_141712.JPG|Blue in the city. Blue Kirby QR Code.jpg|Scanning this QR Code will allow Blue Kirby's "Official" Tomodachi Life Mii to move in to youre island. Friends Yellow Kirby GKAR Blue Kirby GKAR Red Kirby Rivals Red Kirby Green Kirby Brown Kirby Purple Kirby Pink Kirby Enemies White Kirby Dyna Blade trivia The olny reason blue Kirby likes the shadow star is because white Kirby likes the winged star, and the shadow star is a counterpart to the winged star. In the Comics, Blue Kirby is still the main rival of White Kirby, but his feet made olny a small cameo in comic one before going on a 4 comic hiadeous before returning in Comic 6 in person, and he wasnt shown handrawn until Comic 7. *He doesnt even speak until comic 9. *In Era 3, he started to make more appearances, but after Comic 40, he will not make as much appearances, with Yellow and Red making prominet appearances. Overall, he will be the 3rd most prominet character in the comics. Blue Kirby was the only one of the four characters who had an article on Fantendo (White Kirby, Dyna Blade, Him, and Ridley) who had his article perefectly normal without any hate or arguments about him. White was called a ripoff because the commuinity wanted to cyberbully the 405342th user who joined the wiki. (May or may not be accurate) Ridley was called a ripoff because he was JUST RIDLEY, and Dyna Blade had her page screwed by a user who made the page describe Dyna Blade in the real Kirby games. According to Poyo Ride, in 5th Grade, he drew four of his kirbys on sticky notes of the same color (White, Blue, Yellow, and Orange) and put him in the four corners of his desk. They weren't treated nicely. White, in the bottom left, was drawn on with marker, and got replaced, but was drawn on in pencil. Yellow, in the bottom right, was drawn on in pencil, and was given marks in orange marker on the top of his head. Orange, placed in the top left, had an eye, and eventullay the upper left part of his face torn off. Blue, on the other hand, was perfectly fine and normal. Poyo actually kept the blue kirby sticky note after the year. *Poyo compares this to the Fantendo thing up above. 4 characters, 3 wrecked, Blue safe. *Blue looked like he did in his May 2015 artwork, shown to youre right. *If he wasn't perfect, Poyo said he would tear him to shreads more violenty then White, Yellow, and Orange. The Blue Kirby in The Adventures of Yellow Kirby is Yellow Kirbys sidekick, just like in TARS, but the other way around. Blue used to fight on The Shadow Star in SMSB. In fact, old POTD posts gave false Blue Kirby info. External Links http://www.Green-Kirby-Air-Ride.Wikia.com/Blue_Kirby_(Poyo_Ride's_Air_Ride_Series) Category:Kirbys Category:Characters on facebook Category:Air ride group members Category:Kirbys on Poyo Rides Top 10 Kirbys Category:Villans Category:Browse Category:Go! Math Characters Category:Featured Articles Category:Main Characters Category:Shadow Stars Daily Journal Characters Category:July Birthdays Category:Guest Stars Category:Anti Heroes Category:Poyo Rides Favorites